


A Little Tied Up

by Anonysaurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Light Bondage, M/M, mostly jeanxmarco, unknown kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonysaurus/pseuds/Anonysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Jean, having only met Marco a few hours before at a party, soon finds himself in an "interesting" situation with him. But even though they move past it, can they really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Double Dog Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another gift for my lovely friend (Iwritealotofcrapforher) only this one is in the works so she hasn't read it all yet! (yay?) Anywho, I may or may not change the rating? We'll see where it goes I guess :B  
> (I apologize if the summary isn't really helpful or "attention grabbing", they were never my strong suit *sweats*)  
> Feedback and suggestions are welcomed with open arms.

  
            How the _hell_ did he get in this mess?  
There Jean was; hands tied tightly to the headboard of someone’s bed. He didn’t know who the son of a bitch was that put him in such a position, hell; he didn’t even know whose dorm room he was in! But not only was he confused and bound, to add insult to injury; he was left with only his boxers.  
  
Jean stared at the celling of the foreign room, thinking back to yesterday. “Ok, I went to class, got back to the dorm, kicked Connie’s ass on Call of Duty, took a nap,” As he thought more about his day, Jean found it harder to remember things. “Shit, what else? Ymir asked if I wanted to go to a party Krista was having because her parents were out of town,” 

            Jean pulled up to Krista’s house that night, the party was already in full swing and swarming with people. Jean walked in and looked around until he saw a familiar face,  
“Krista!” Jean yelled over the blaring music, he walked over to greet the small girl.  
“Ah! Jean!” she gave him a sweet smile but she looked worried. Even though it was her house, Jean knew it wasn’t Krista’s idea to throw the party, Ymir could talk her into doing anything, and vice versa, but Krista was too nice to ask for things from Ymir. But Ymir was a different story, so when Krista’s parents went away (which was every other weekend), she turned on her charm.  
  
“I’m glad you could make it” she smiled brightly “I think I saw Connie and Sasha run upstairs with the Xbox” she told him but he didn’t move, “You know you don’t have to have these parties if you’re afraid your parents are going to find out” he told her, she kept frantically looking around as if the whole house would come crashing down any minute. “W-what? I-I know that” she said “I like having parties” she said with a little more confidence.  
“Every other weekend?” Jean asked skeptically  
“W-Well Ymir-“Krista’s voice got quieter  
“It’s _your_ house Krista,” Jean interrupted her “Not hers. If you don’t want to throw a party then she can just suck it up” he told her sternly. He had always thought of Krista as a little sister so he felt the need to protect her, even if it was from her girlfriend.  
“You talking shit about me behind my back Horse face?” Ymir came down the hall with two red plastic cups. She handed a cup to Krista and frowned at Jean.  
“Ah, speak of the devil” Jean frowned back  
“What the hell do you want Kirschtein?” she moved in front of Krista  
“You’re the one who invited me”  
“It was Krista’s idea actually, and even if I did, I sure as hell didn’t invite you to talk to my girlfriend” she glared at him which caused Jean to glared back. Sensing the obvious tension, Krista spoke up, “Hey Jean, there’s drinks and snacks in the kitchen, you want anything?”  
“Nah, I think I’ll go join Connie and Sasha.” Jean broke eye contact with Ymir to smile down at Krista, “See ya later, Kris” he ruffled her hair and headed upstairs but not before glancing at Ymir.  
Yep, she was mad.  
  
            As Jean went up the stairs he could hear loud cursing and laughter coming from one of the bedrooms.  
“DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK?”  
“HAHAHA!”  
“DID YOU REALLY JUST THOW A FUCKING SHELL AT ME?”  
Jean opened the bedroom door to find Connie and Sasha sitting on the bed with their eyes glued to a TV screen. Jean observed their game “Sounds like she’s kicking your ass Connie” he laughed “Piss off! I’m winning now” Connie growled, not even looking in Jean’s direction. “Not for long baldy!” Sasha declared and before he knew it she threw another shell at his racer just as he was about to cross the finish line.  
“FUCK!” he threw the controller down in frustration  
“YES! WINNER!” Sasha raised her arms in the air with triumph “SUCK IT BALDY!”  
“Best 2 out of 3!” Connie pouted, Jean laughed, Connie could be really childish sometimes.  
“Nu-uh! You lost now you have to pay the price!”  
“But-” Connie started to complain but Sasha pointed a finger at the door with a stern look and Connie got up and left, mumbling obscenities. After he left Jean plopped down on the bed next to Sasha, “So what does he have to do?” It was fun to watch Connie and Sasha make bets; the loser always had to do something either really embarrassing or really stupid. “You’ll see” and she winked with a wicked smile. They headed to the stair railing and looked down in search of Connie. “There he is, next to-“Jean stopped, and thought about their past bets and it hit him, “Oh you’re evil” he grinned, Sasha grinning wider laughed, “It was _his_ idea”  
  
“Oh that’s even better!” Jean looked down at Connie who was nervously making his way close to the group where Eren was. “Is he really gonna do it?” he asked, Connie had been known to chicken out on a few of their bets before, “if he doesn’t he has to run around campus naked with wings and a wand saying he’s a ‘fairy princess’” she laughed at the thought, “That one was my idea” she said proudly. They watched as Connie slowly inched his way closer to the unsuspecting brunette,  
  
            “I’m tellin’ ya Armin, the movie was way better!”  
“How would you know? You haven’t read it yet”  
“And you haven’t seen it”  
“I don’t usually like movie adaptions” Armin crossed his arms defensively, he turned and saw someone approaching them, “Oh hey Connie, what’s up?” he smiled  
“What, you lose to Sasha already?” Eren laughed at him, he didn’t notice how Connie didn’t get offended or the uncomfortable look on his face but Armin noticed and when he understood what was happening he tried to contain his laughter. Connie silently put his hands on Eren’s shoulders, “Dude, what the helMMMPH!” Connie didn’t let him finish his sentence, he smashed their lips together quickly and then shoved Eren back, he almost fell on the floor but Armin caught him, he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, “It was a bet I swear!”  
Connie yelled back as he ran off into the crowd. “What the fuck just happened?” Eren stood there wide eyed in shock, “Connie just kissed you because of a bet he and Sasha made” Armin laughed as Eren snapped out of it and acted out his delayed reaction, “GROSS WHAT THE FUCK?!” he wiped his mouth and stole someone’s drink to wash his mouth out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this picture kinda gave me the idea for this story, http://25.media.tumblr.com/6bab1794ce6305448baa141e0295ad56/tumblr_mpz0j39SNY1srldvko1_500.png  
> Just thought I'd share. Little heads up, its not very SFW but not rly NSFW...


	2. Sweater vests and chases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how often I can update what with school and getting distracted with tumblr, but I'll make a valiant effort to update semi-regularly @-@"

            Back upstairs Sasha and Jean was collapsed on the floor with tears in their eyes because they were laughing so hard, “I can’t believe he fucking did it!” Jean said between laughs, “I know!” Sasha rolled around holding her sides. “Hey, what’s so funny?” a small voice asked Jean was the first to look up to see someone coming up the stairs, a boy about their age with dark brown hair and as he approached them, Jean could see he had freckles peppered across his cheeks.  
  
“Really man, a sweater-vest?” Jean let out a laugh but the boy just gave him a shy smile and looked down at his sweater, “Yeah, not exactly party-wear but still, it’s warm at least” he smiled again and Jean suddenly decided he liked it when he smiled, wait, what? Before Jean could dwell anymore on his thoughts the boy spoke again, “I’m Marco by the way” he offered his hand to Jean “a handshake? That’s so for-WHOA!” he hadn’t expected Marco to pull him up and he _really_ hadn’t expected him to be able to, damn he was strong! “Heh sorry,” he laughed and then went over to Sasha, who up till now, Jean had forgotten was there. He offered her a hand as well but instead of taking it she latched on his arm “well come on then” she looked at him expectantly, Marco looked a bit uncertain but he lifted her up with surprising ease. “Damn!” Sasha giggled as she lifted her legs off the floor “do you work out?” she stood up and felt his bicep, “uh a little” Marco looked uncomfortable and started to blush. He looks cute when he blushes. _No! Dammit Jean what the hell?_ Jean shook his head hoping to shake out the sudden influx of weird thoughts.  
  
            “I am _never_ making a bet with you again Sasha!” Connie came storming up the stairs; they all knew that was a straight up lie. “Oh hey Marco, what’s up man?” Connie greeted him “You know each other?” Jean asked and Connie turned to them “Marco’s in my math class” he grinned and put an arm around his shoulders “I help him a lot” he grinned, “Yeah right!” Marco playfully bumped Connie with his hip “You’d be selling your soul for a passing grade if it weren’t for me” he snickered and Connie’s grin fell “Yeah well, you asked me for help a few times” he crossed his arms defensively “Whatever you say” Marco rolled his eyes still smiling. “Dude, Connie! Feel his muscles! He’s ripped!” Sasha jumped excitedly and Connie felt Marco’s arm, “Whoa man you should be on the football team or something!” he stared at him in awe. “Uh a-actually I was planning on trying out for the wrestling team” Marco said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. “You wrestle?” Jean spoke up and Marco turned toward him “Yeah, I was on the team at my high school,”  
“You any good?”  
“Uh I’ve won a few medals here and there” Marco admitted with a small laugh “What about you uh I’m sorry I don’t think I got your names” he apologized “Oh shit, sorry, I’m Jean and that’s Sasha” Jean nodded to the girl still attached to Marco’s arm.  
  
“Nice to meet both of you” he smiled warmly “you smile a lot” Jean blurted out suddenly, “O-oh, do I?” Marco’s face fell a little “It’s not a bad thing” Jean said quickly “then don’t mention it, stupid” Sasha hugged Marco’s arm “I like his smile” she nuzzled her face on his shoulder and Marco visibly stiffened “Hey Sasha, you’re makin the dude uncomfortable” Connie said matter-of-factly “What? Oh Sorry!” Sasha let go and took a few steps back “Oh it’s okay, you just caught me off guard is all” he gave a small laugh “So Jean, do you play any sports?” Marco asked and when Jean heard his name he stared at him for a moment and then realized he was asked a question “o-oh uh I play soccer” Jean finally answered, “I’d ask what position but I’m afraid I don’t know much about soccer” Marco admitted. “It’s cool; I don’t know much about wrestling either. All I know is that you’re supposed to pin the other guy,” Marco laughed “yeah that’s a big thing to remember but like soccer, there’s rules too.”  
  
            Jean and Marco continued to talk about sports until they heard someone stomping up the stairs “Eren! Come on, it was just a dumb dare! Let it go” Armin’s pleading voice could be heard coming up the stairs and at the mention of Eren’s name Connie froze, “shit! Well, that’s my cue!” he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. “Where the hell is he?” Eren growled as he reached the top of the stairs, Marco spoke up first “No clue, he ran off after uh” he coughed to cover up a laugh, Eren’s face turned bright red from embarrassment and anger “bullshit!” he grabbed Marco by the front of his shirt which caused Jean to step forward and push Eren away “Fuck off Jaeger! He didn’t do shit to you. Connie’s obviously not here so you can leave now” Jean stood in front of Marco, almost defensively.  
  
“No you fuck off! I know you’re hiding him!” Eren tried to step around Jean but he moved with him, “I’m serious, back off” Jean glared at him “Why are you’re panties in a knot?” Sasha poked her head out from behind Marco, “We dare each other to do dumb shit like that all the time” Eren glared at her and she squeaked and ducked back behind Marco. “A very good point Sasha,” Armin agreed “now let’s goes Eren, or do I have to go get Mikasa?” he offered. Eren didn’t have to think twice about his offer as he started for the stairs but not before yelling out a warning, “I _swear_ Connie, when I find you!” he didn’t finish his sentence but the anger in his voice finished it for him.

  
            After a few minutes, Marco knocked quietly on the bathroom door, “it’s all clear” and Connie threw open the door and pulled Marco into a crushing hug “You saved my ass! Oh man I could kiss you!” Marco gently pushed Connie off of him “please don’t” he said awkwardly and Sasha laughed “I’ll take that kiss!” and before Connie knew what was happening Sasha planted a quick kiss on his lips. “Two kisses in one night, you lucky dog” Jean teased and laughed at his stunned face, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him speechless before,” Marco looked at him curiously “Is he gonna be alright?” he tried waving his hand in front of his face but Connie continued to stare at Sasha with wide eyes and a red face.  
  
“Oh he’ll be fine” Sasha waved him off “He just needs a drink is all” she smiled “I could use one too” Jean said and then looked over to Marco, “what ‘bout you?” Marco just nodded and they all headed down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
            “What’s you poison?” Sasha called from behind the fridge door; there was a unanimous vote for beer. “Um I’ll have water or something” Marco said quietly “Really dude? You go to a college party and have water?” Connie took a swing from his bottle. “I-it’s just that I have to drive home” he explained with a nervous laugh “what are you gonna get drunk off of one beer?” Connie laughed “shut up Connie, if he doesn’t want one, he doesn’t want one.” Jean smacked him upside the head nonchalantly and took a swig. “Ow! Geez, sorry I didn’t mean to offend your boyfriend” he rubbed his head, Marco gasped “h-he’s not m-my-“Jean turned to face him “The hell did you say?” his face turning pink, “he’s not my-“  
“SPRINGER!”  
“Shit! Jaeger found me!” Connie bolted for the back door “I hope you enjoyed that shit you pulled Springer! Cause when I’m done with you, you’re gonna be eating out of a tube!” Eren yelled after him. The remainder of the party was spent playing ‘Let’s watch Connie run from Eren’.


	3. Locked Up

_Dammit!_ Why can’t I remember anything after that?! Jean pulled on his restraints, _really_? Fucking _handcuffs!?_ Oh whoever did this is in for a world of hurt! “FUCKING SHIT!” Jean pulled his wrists harder but it only made the handcuffs dig into his skin. Just as Jean was about to scream out in frustration he heard the door open, “J-Jean!?” Marco stood in the door eyes wide with his backpack hanging loosely on his shoulder and books in his hands. Jean just stared at him, “W-what are y-you doing here?” his face was bright red and he was averting his eyes. In any other situation, Jean would have thought it was the cutest thing in the world but he had other things on his mind right now.  
  
“L-look man, I-I didn’t do this!” Jean tugged and the cuffs again but then winced “Oh no, are you okay?” Marco put his books and bag down and started to approach the bed “Oh man, someone _handcuffed_ you?” he raised his eyebrows and tried to hold back a laugh but wasn’t very successful “not fucking funny dude” Jean said unamused “You’re right, I’m sorry” he sobered up and went to his closet.  
  
“I think I have a lock picking kit in here somewhere” he bent down and dug around, Jean couldn’t help but stare, _fuck! Don’t look at his ass Jean! No, stop it!_ “Ah-Ha!” Marco held up a small black case and went back over to free Jean. “So, you know how to pick locks?” Jean asked as Marco leaned over him to get to the handcuffs “never took you for the delinquent type” he looked up at Marco and he just laughed; _that laugh._ “It’s not what you think,” he blushed a little but didn’t say anymore “Oh? Care to share?” Jean raised an eyebrow in interest. “I-I” his voice came out dry, “Oh geez, you’re not one of those S &M people are you?” Jean gave him a look of mock horror and Marco’s face was priceless. “N-NO!” he practically screamed, his face would make a tomato jealous “W-WHY WOULD YOU S-SAY SOMETHING LIKE T-THAT?” He nearly dropped the tool in his hand, Jean’s laughter filled the room “Dude, chill! I’m just fucking with you” he could feel tears running down his face, even though he had just met Marco he felt comfortable enough to tease him, much to Marco’s embarrassment.  
  
“I-I used to be into magic tricks when I was little but I kept losing the keys to the cuffs” Marco explained as he resumed picking the lock, Jean looked up and saw he was still flushed, was it normal to think a guy was cute? At that moment Jean didn’t care, all he cared about was getting out of these damn cuffs!  
  
            Marco clicked one of the cuffs open and began on the other. “Hey” Marco glanced down to Jean looking up at him “I think you’re cool and all but Jean, we just met, this is going too fast” he tried to keep a straight face but the look of shock on Jean’s face made him lose it. “You _asshole_! You think _I_ did this?!” Jean thrashed around on the bed yelling profanities “Jean! Calm down, I know this wasn’t you” Marco laughed “now stop moving around, I can’t open these if you’re shaking the bed” Jean, not hearing Marco over his swearing, continued to move around until Marco leaned down to his ear “unless you enjoy being half naked and handcuffed to a stranger’s bed” the low voice in his ear made Jean stop dead, “dammit Marco! Open the fucking cuffs!” he yelled hiding his face with his free hand. Marco laughed at his blushing face and soon after that got the second cuff open. “Fuckin finally! Goddamn!” Jean rubbed his wrists and frowned, these marks are gonna be here for weeks! He groaned and then moved off the bed “it’s been real awkward Marco, but I need to find whoever did this and beat the shit outta them” Jean was about to open the door when Marco spoke, “Jean, aren’t you forgetting something?”  
  
Jean turned to him, hand on the door handle, he thought a moment and then Marco made a gesture that told him to look down. “Oh right. Well shit.” Jean dragged himself over to Marco’s bed and fell face first onto the blankets. Marco laughed and went over to his closet again “hold on, I think I have something that might fit you” he rummaged through his closet while Jean remained face down on the bed, “here, try these” he threw a pair of jeans and a T-shirt on Jean and he mumbled a thank you through the blankets.  
  
            The jeans were a bit loose but Jean wasn’t expecting a perfect fit. He looked down at the shirt Marco gave him; it was worn out and had permanent sweat stains, it had some sort of mascot on the front and the words ‘ _Trost High Wrestling_ ’ across the chest. Jean pulled it on and found it fit surprisingly well, “so you said you’re gonna try out for wrestling?” Jean asked before he could stop himself, Marco smiled “yeah, keeps me in shape” he patted his flat stomach “and plus, I like it. You said you play soccer, are you on the team?” he asked and Jean nodded “Yeah, we actually have a game coming up, you’re welcome to come watch” he offered and Marco smiled “I’d like that” Jean stared at Marco’s smile a bit too long, Marco was about to ask him if something was on his face when his phone went off. He retrieved it from his pocket and saw he had a text message from Connie.  
  
FROM: CONNIE  
 _hey man, have u seen jean?? last i saw him he was with u but i got wasted not long after so who knws what happened_  
  
Marco typed out a reply  
  
 **TO: CONNIE**  
 _Yeah, he’s with me_ _now but i was pulled away from jean so i’m not sure what happened either :(_  
  
Marco received a reply a lot sooner then he thought, “Who is it?” Jean asked reading over his shoulder  
  
 **FROM: CONNIE**  
 _oh shit is he ok???? (:O_  
  
“It’s Connie, he’s worried about you. You should go” Marco typed out a message saying Jean was fine and he was on his way back. “Yeah” Jean sighed, “Do you want me to walk you back?” Marco asked and then quickly added “I mean I don’t know how far your dorm is from here and I don’t want you to get lost” Jean just chuckled “it’s cool man, I think I can manage. Thanks again Marco, sorry about uh, you know” he made a gesture to the bed ad blushed and Marco laughed “It was nothing” Jean was half way out of the door when Marco called him back, “Oh Jean, you forgot these” Jean turned back and saw Marco with suggestive look on his face and the handcuffs hanging off of his index finger. Seeing the red on Jean’s face made Marco bust out laughing “dammit Marco!” Jean slammed the door behind him and stormed away, trying to will away the deep red on his cheeks.  
  
            When Jean entered the dorm room Connie was instantly in his face.  
“Holy shit man! You scared me!” he yelled as he attached himself to Jean’s waist, “you could’ve been dead in a ditch somewhere!” was he crying? “Connie, three things; One, get the fuck off me” he pried him off and held his shoulders at arm’s length, “two, we basically knew almost everyone at that party so why would anyone kill me, and three, I’m fine now so calm your tits.” Connie looked up at him looking unsure but then his eyes widened, Jean followed his line of sight, shit. Jean quickly pulled his hands away and hid them behind his back, “what’s that?”  
  
Connie looked around Jean’s back to get another look at his wrists “back off Connie” Jean turned so he was facing him again “Marco said you were with him” he said with a smirk “not for the whole night! It’s not what you think!” But despite his argument he didn’t seem to believe him. “Oh yeah? Then what’s with the marks huh?” he cocked an eyebrow “t-that’s none of your damn business!” _Way to sound convincing Jean_. “Hey man, I’m not judging” he snickered “but I didn’t know you swung that way, or were you too drunk?” Jean stood there for a moment, trying to contain himself “I swear to god Connie, you are so lucky you have people that would go looking for you” Jean pinched the bridge of his nose. Connie just laughed “but really, what the hell happened last night?” he sounded genuinely worried. Although Connie was loud, obnoxious and sometimes Jean wanted to punch him in the face, but he was also caring, loyal and a pretty good roommate once you got used to his living habits.  
  
            “Honestly man, I have no fucking clue” Jean sighed “one minute Jaeger was chasing you around the house threating to chop off your balls, then next I wake up in Marco’s be-“ Jean stops himself before he says too much but it’s too late. “No fucking way! You were in Marco’s _bed_?!” the look on Connie’s face is a cross between shock and pure amusement “I was just joking around but _damn_!” he laughed “Geez Jean, you just met the guy and you already got into his pants?” Connie continued to laugh until he was wheezing on the floor. “You asshole, it’s not like that!” Jean fumed, he was tempted to kick him in the side but decided it wasn’t worth his time. “Some bastard fucking _handcuffed_ me to his bed!” he explained, Connie wiped a tear away from his eye and let his laughter subside a bit before talking, “who the hell would want to do that?” he asked “Marco is like the nicest guy I know and the only person who hates you enough to do that is Eren but he was chasing my ass all night, guess he couldn’t get enough of my amazing make out skills” for added effect Connie popped his collar with a smirk. “Guess not” Jean laughed too but couldn’t get what happened out of his mind, “Hey man, I’m gonna go take a shower” Jean started for the bathroom when Connie called after him “don’t think about Marco too hard!” Jean replied with his middle finger as he walked away. 


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been awhile @-@" *sweats nervously* anyway, here's the new chapter. ~~I absolutely _adore_ this song~~  
>  ALSO My friend and I are co-writing what started out as an RP but then blossomed into a full out story!  
> It's going to be called "Attack On Luna" and it is the story of a little orphan girl with a surprising secret who is left on the door step of two unsuspecting boys. ~~its Jean and Marco~~  
>  It switches POV but for the most part is told through the eyes of my friend's OC, Luna.  
> Attack On Luna is in the works as I type so be on the look out for that! (O7O)-b But enough of my long winded promoting, oN WITH THE STORY!  
> EDIT: Attack On Luna is up ovo ~~so give it a little look see~~

“Hey Marco, we’re back!” Armin called as he and Bertholdt walked through the threshold of their dorm room. “Hey, how’d the studying go?” Marco looked up from the book he was reading on his bed. “Ugh we barely got anything done” Armin sighed as he dumped his satchel on his desk and fell down on his bed, Bertholdt immediately lit up like a Christmas tree and began to sweat, “I-I said I was sorry” he said quietly as he too set his bag down and got comfortable. “Yeah well ‘sorry’ doesn’t cut it when you’re trying study for an important test and the person who’s there to help you, is attached to his boyfriend’s face” Armin grumbled and Bertholdt’s face grew even more red.  
  
“Reiner showed up? I thought he said he’d leave you alone so you could study? He even let you guys use his dorm” Marco  wasn’t really surprised, Reiner and Bertholdt were practically joined at the hip and as for the making out in front of Armin; that wasn’t a big shock either.  When Marco had moved into the dorm he had walked in on them making out but before he could leave, Bertholdt tried to tell Reiner to stop because someone had come in, he was obviously embarrassed but Reiner made it abundantly clear that he didn’t care about someone interrupting.  
  
Marco had left hurriedly and came back a while later to a very nervous and frantic Bertholdt who couldn’t stop apologizing for their first meeting and how that was _not_ how he wanted to tell his roommate he was gay, but Marco had calmed him down by saying as long as he wasn’t an axe murder, he didn’t care; or at least he calmed him down a little bit, he was still sweating like a pig.  
  
“So how’d you like the party?” Armin asked offhandedly as he rifled through his bag, “I’m sorry I didn’t really hang out with you, Eren’s a bit of a hand full sometimes” he apologized, “Oh it’s okay, it was fun, I didn’t really know anyone besides Connie and you but I met a few people who seemed really nice” he smiled as he remembered meeting Jean and Sasha. “Oh? Who else was there?” Bertholdt asked and just as Marco was about to answer the door burst open, “What’s up nerds?” a deep voice boomed, a blonde male with an impressive build strolled into the room with a shit-eating grin.  
  
“Reiner?” Bertholdt looked happy to see him but also a bit confused “Did we forget something in your room?” Reiner walked in to their room as if he too lived there, which he might as well have; he was there so much. “Actually, yes, yes you did.” He leaned in and kissed him, “Aw not again! We don’t want to see that!” Armin threw a pillow at Reiner’s head and Marco ignored them and continued reading. When Reiner finally stopped, Bertholdt buried his face in his pillow out of sheer embarrassment.  
  
“So! What are you guys talkin about?” Reiner put an arm around Bertholdt’s shoulder and relaxed on his bed as if nothing happened. “You mean _before_ you waltzed in here and started sucking face?” Marco chuckled and Armin groaned through the pillow he was holding to his face. Armin removed his pillow and sat up, “Marco was just about to tell us who he met at a party”, “Oh?  Who’d you meet?” Reiner seemed pretty interested, “O-Oh well I met Jean and Sasha, who were really nice and-“ Reiner cut him off “Jean? As in Kirschtein?” he sat up straight and looked intently at Marco, who was surprised at his sudden interest.  
“Uh, I don’t know, I didn’t catch his last name” he said  
 “’Bout 5’7, two toned hair, looks like a pretentious douchebag?”  
“I wouldn’t say that last part but that sounds like him” Marco nodded “Do you know him?”  
Reiner leaned back and pulled Bertholdt close to him, “Yeah I know him, he can be a total douche sometimes but hey, who isn’t?” he shrugged and then added “well, everyone except you three.; you three are the least douchey people I’ve ever met.”  
“Um thanks?” Marco looked at Armin and then at Bertholdt, who had uncovered his face, both of them looking unsure if they should take Reiner’s words as a compliment. “Seriously though, are you even _capable_ of being douchey?” Marco chuckled, “are you _complaining_?” and Reiner chuckled back “hell no, I don’t know what I’d do if my three nerds suddenly became insufferable douche bags” he got up from the bed, dragging its owner with him, he went over to Marco and pulled him under his unoccupied arm and then made his way over to a very scared looking Armin and pulled the three of them into a bear hug. He sighed happily and nuzzled his face in between Marco’s and Bertholdt’s, “hmm, my nerds” he mused contently. Even though they knew Reiner was the touchy-feely type, none of them could really get used to it.  
“Uh, Reiner?” Armin squeaked, “I’m started to lose the feeling in my arms”  
“Too damn bad Blondie, we’re having a moment” Marco could have sworn he squeezed them tighter. The three of them groaned and waited for their “moment” to be over.  
  
            “OI JEAN! WAKE YOUR FAT ASS UP! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” Connie shouted at his roommate as he hurriedly shoved his things into his bag. “I swear to god if you don’t get up right now I’m gonna play the tape!” he didn’t have time for this, why the hell had he agreed to let Jean set their alarm?! The dude was about as tech savvy as his great-grandma! “Ugh fuck it! Be late for all I care!” Connie shoved a cassette tape into their shared stereo and cranked it to full blast before rushing out of the room.  
  
            “Does it hurt Jean?” a voice asked him in a mockingly innocent tone. Of course it fucking hurt! He tugged his hands which caused the cold metal to bite further into his skin. “Now, now Jean, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. It’s bound to leave marks, and you wouldn’t want your friends to know about this now would you _Jean_?” the voice emphasized his name in such a way that it sent shock waves up and down Jean’s spine. Who was this guy anyway? Jean couldn’t see is face entirely, he could only make out a few distinctions, he appeared to have a slight dimple on his right side and- where those- the man’s voice drew him out of his thoughts, “Unless.” The man smiled widely, “Unless, you _want_ them to find out?” when Jean didn’t answer he laughed “Oh that’s dirty! Who would have guessed that our sweet little Jeany; the boy who is good at sports, who is such a manly man, would get off to the thought of someone knowing his dirty little secret.” As he spoke the voice got closer, taunting him with that laugh.  
  
             That laugh, that does more to him than he’d like to admit. "I-I don't know what you-" he was cut off "Oh I think you do _Jean_." he grinned "I think you  _enjoy_ being tied up and left to someone else's mercy." Jean scoffed weakly "I-I think you're crazy"  
"Is that so? Then why aren't you yelling for help? It's not like I gagged you" he asked and Jean stared at him, "I'll tell you why  _Jean_ , you want to know what I'm going to do to you" he sounded as if he were talking about the weather, "you want me to make you scream and ache" he smiled wickedly and Jean thrashed around pulling on the cuffs.   
  
             “What’s wrong _Jean_? I thought you liked this? Liked _me_ ” Jean could see he was pouting but knew better than to think it was genuine. “L-let me go” it sounded more like a question! Dammit Jean! Man up and _tell_ him to un-cuff you! “I don’t think I will,” Jean could feel a weight on his chest as the unknown voice straddled him, “you want this to continue _Jean_. You want me to keep going, to take control over you,” he leaned in close to Jean’s ear “to _dominate_ you” he purred and Jean could feel him to start to move his hips. Jean’s breath caught in his throat, it seemed like he wasn’t the only one getting off on this. “I-I don’t even know who you a-are” Jean swallowed thickly as the other man continued his movements. “Oh, I think you know _exactly_ who I am” he grinned wildly, punctuating his sentence with a hard grind of his hips, Jean’s eyes practically rolled up into his head as he groaned. Just as Jean was about to tell him not to stop, he heard music, what the hell? It was faint at first but then it grew louder and more familiar.  
Oh  
Hell  
Fucking  
No!  
"GOD DAMMIT CONNIE!” Jean leapt out of bed and nearly broke the stereo trying to remove the tape playing annoying children’s songs. He threw it across the room and smiling when he heard a loud crack but then remembered that Connie had copies. He walked back to his bed and plopped down on his back with a frustrated huff, looking up at the ceiling. He tried to remember his dream but all that popped into his head was that taunting laugh and- Jean shook his head and got up and headed for the bathroom, he was already going to be late so he might as well take a shower. He went into the bathroom and noticed his pants were uncomfortable, fuck. He cranked up the nob labeled with a “C” and got in, trying hard not to remember the sound of that teasing laugh and those freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention there was going to be a rating change right? I feel like this chapter may warrant said change. I'm probably being too cautious but you can never be too careful! Anyway, hope ya'll liked it UwU and thank you so much for the kudos! X3
> 
> I'd also like to thank Wolfy, for pointing out my stupid typing errors. THANK YOU MY DEAR! I'D BE LOST IN A SEA OF TYPOS WITHOUT YOU! DROWNING IN AN OCEAN OF MISTAKES! YOU ARE MY MUSE AND INSPIRATION! <3<3


	5. Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize that I don't update on a regular basis but I don't have much of a case when I only write when I'm bored with tumblr ~~we all know that's rare~~ , don't have homework, and actually know what I want to write... So I guess I apologize for being lazy? \\(@Δ@")/ *bertholdt sweats*

“Well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence” a short man standing in the middle of the room announced sarcastically, “take a seat Kirschtein” the look in his eyes told you that he wasn’t a force to be reckoned with. Jean quickly made his way over to his normal seat next to Connie, which was filled by a brunette girl. Jean looked at Connie who just mouthed the words ‘sorry’. He didn’t look very sorry. “Today Kirschtein!” the man sounded like his patience was already thin so Jean quickly scanned the room for a vacant seat, when he finally found one, he didn’t even bother looking who was sitting next to him. “Alright, since some of you were late” the man’s gaze fell on Jean, “I’ll be nice and repeat myself, but only this once, so open your fucking ears and listen.”  
  
            “My name is Professor Levi; I’m filling in for Professor Smith for a few days.” He started to walk around the middle of the room “He should be back by the end of the week, but till then, I’m in charge of you shits” he looked around the room with an unreadable expression. “Excuse me?” a voice called out, Jean turned to see Jaeger with his hand raised, when in the hell did he switch in to this class?! “What do you want?” Levi looked bored, “are you even qualified to teach this class?” Jean saw a quick flash of resentment pass through Levi’s features before it went back to being unreadable. No doubt Jaeger missed it; Jean looked back to Eren who was completely unaware he had struck a nerve; he only reiterated the fact by continuing, “do you know _anything_ about art?”  
“What’s your name?” he asked calmly  
“Eren Jaeger”  
Levi didn’t look at him for a moment and then he walked toward him till he was standing toe to toe. “I don’t have to explain how I qualify to anyone, _especially_ to you _Jaeger_ ” he spat Eren’s name out like it was poison on his tongue, “but if you want to know something, know this: I’ve painted paintings before, not a whole lot mind you, but I can assure you, they’re Michelangelo’s compared to the shit crayon and snot drawings your mommy pins on the fridge” Eren looked stunned, and was at a complete loss for words, a few people snickered, including Jean who now thought this new sub wasn’t so bad.  
  
            “Your first assignment is to get a partner and sketch them. This is a two day assignment; tomorrow your partner will be the one sketching. I’ll collect the sketches the day after that, any questions? No? Good, now get sketching.” He made his way over to Professor Smith’s desk, plopped down in his chair and rested his feet on the desk; he then pulled out a small paperback book and began to read.  
  
            Jean got up and looked around the room for Connie, only to find him partnered up with the brunette who took his spot. Jean sighed and looked around for someone else to partner up with but everyone had already partnered up, he sighed and went back over to his seat.  
“So, do you want to go first or should I?” Jean heard a familiar voice beside him, “Marco?” The freckled boy was sitting in the seat next to him the whole time and he hadn’t even noticed. “Finally saw me huh?” he laughed lightly “Aw man, I’m sorry” Jean rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s fine, we should really start the assignment though, Levi’s looking this way” and sure enough, the little man with a big temper had put down his book and directed his stare on the both of them. Jean quickly too out his notebook and pencil and turned towards Marco, “I’ll go first.”  
  
            After what felt like hours of silence Jean couldn’t take it anymore “so, you got any siblings?” he didn’t really know where the question came from but he was glad he asked when he saw Marco perked up, “Yeah, just a little sister, Luna. She can be a little hard to handle at times but she’s my sister so what can you do?” he laughed “What about you, any siblings, big or small?” Now normally, someone would only ask about you in return because it was polite and it kept the conversation going, but Marco sounded genuinely interested in getting to know Jean. “Nope, just me and the folks I’m afraid. Although I have a feeling I won’t be their one and only for too long” Jean said as he sketched the contours of Marco’s face. “What makes you say that?”  
  
            “You should’ve seen them last semester when I moved in, they were balling” Jean shook his head, “and even though they only had me, they love kids. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re making one right now” “Aw Jean! Gross! How can you talk about your parents like that?” Marco nudged him in the arm and scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue. Jean just laughed “Too much information?” “Yes!” Marco shook his head as Jean continued to laugh. “If they do have more kids though,” Marco said, “I’m sure you’d be a really good big brother” Marco smiled and Jean hid his blush behind his notebook, what the hell is up with this kid? He’s so genuinely _nice_!  
  
            After Jean was done with Marco’s hair and most of his face, he began filling in the details. “Damn dude, you have a shit-ton of freckles” Jean had to constantly look back at Marco to get the placement right. He knew that it didn’t have to be insanely accurate, hell, Levi was probably just going to glance at it and see if it resembled the person, grading on if it did or not; if he _did_ grade it. “W-What?! Really?!” Marco looked like someone had just told him there was a psycho killer right behind him, he touched his cheek and his eyes started to water like he was going to cry, “Holy shit man, c-calm down!” people were starting to stare as Marco freaked out and Jean was starting to freak out because he didn’t know why he was having a panic attack or how to calm him down. Just as Jean was about to go get Levi he heard Marco’s sobs turn into snickers and as he turned around, those snickers evolved into full on laughter.  
  
            “You son of a bitch” Jean glared at the boy who was now holding his sides, laughing on the floor. “Enough of the giggles, Bodt!” Levi called from the desk, not even bothering looking up from his book, “get your freckled ass off the floor so Kirschtein can finish, this _is_ a graded assignment” a few groans were heard as Marco picked himself off the floor and sat back down next to Jean, still smiling. “I’m sorry Jean,” he apologized “I just get that way more than most people think and I wanted to respond with something different” he sounded sincere. Of _course_ he’s sincere! There’s not an uncaring bone in that boy’s body is there?! “What so you give me a fuckin’ heart attack?!” Jean wasn’t mad, just annoyed “Yeah didn’t really think that one through all the way” Marco frowned, Jean put his hand on his shoulder “It’s cool man- Well actually, it’s not. Don’t fucking do that again” Marco laughed “I won’t! Promise, scouts honor!” Jean chuckled “no way, you were a boy scout?” he laughed as he resumed his sketch, Marco pouted and crossed his arms “and what’s wrong with that?” Oh man. This guy is too cute.  
I-In a bro sort of way.  
“Nothing, nothing’s wrong with it” Jean did his best to contain his laughter. “No,” Marco looked at him suspiciously “no, you think I’m a nerd!” he sat back in his chair at the sudden realization. “What? No” Jean scoffed at his accusation “more like I think you’re kinda geeky” he offered. “What’s the difference?” Was he pouting? “No way man, you are _not_ pouting right now” Jean laughed at the sight, “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. I’m a grown man and I can do whatever the hell I want” he crossed his arms and turned away from Jean. “Marco” Jean said his name as a mother would as a warning to her child, “I need to finish this, if I get an incomplete just because you’re acting like a bratty five-year-old, I will find you” Marco turned back around and leaned in close, “find me and do what _Jean_?” the bastard went from obnoxious kid to teasing adult in less than a second, _what the hell?!_  
Marco’s tone of voice sounded familiar.  
W-Wait-  
No, no, no, no!  
This was _not_ happening right now! The events of Jean’s dream hit him like a ton of bricks, those freckles, that _voice_! Jean found that he couldn’t look at Marco anymore, not if he wanted him to ask why he was acting like a blushing virgin all the sudden. “Hey Jean, you okay?” Marco asked “you look like a tomato” he poked his cheek for emphasis, shit. “Y-yeah, actually no, I think I’m coming down with something, I-I should go” Jean started to shove his notebook in his bag, “You’re not going anywhere Kirschtein” Levi’s voice interrupted “you have 20 minutes still, so finish drawing Freckles” Jean groaned and retrieved his things, and looked at Marco who looked at him with concern, but all he could think of was that mischievous voice saying his name.  
What the hell is wrong with me?!

* * *

  
             
            Marco was glad he was able to pair up with Jean. Ever since they’d met at the party he’d wanted to get to know him more and now was just as good time as any. But what should he say? Marco could hold a conversation pretty well, it’s just finding the right topic to start with was hard sometimes, especially if you didn’t know much about the person. But thankfully Jean started talking first. “So, you got any siblings?” Marco told him about his little sister Luna, and how even though she was a bit annoying at times, he wouldn’t change her. He asked about Jean’s family and found out he was an only child. Jean seemed like the big brother type though, he was pretty nice to Marco, teased him a lot (but what siblings didn’t), and even though Marco hadn’t known Jean for very long, he got the feeling that he could rely on him.  
  
            As the class progressed Marco got to know Jean a bit more, he didn’t appreciate his little charade but that was understandable. Marco tried to sneak peeks at Jean’s work but he was always holding it just high enough so he couldn’t. “Come on Jean, just a little peek?” he pleaded, Marco had never seen his work before because he always sat next to Connie at the other end of the room. “It’s not done yet, I don’t like showing my unfinished stuff to people” he explained as he scribbled on the page. “But it’s of me; I know what I look like”  
“then why do you want to see it so bad if you already know what it looks like?” Jean raised his eyebrow in amusement, he couldn’t think of a retort for that one, Marco frowned “touché.”  
Class after that mostly went off without a hitch until Jean started to turn red. What was that all about? All he did was tease him a bit, no way that made him _that_ flustered.  
  
            When Levi released the class, Marco watched as Jean quickly packed up his things, shoved is more like, and ran out of the classroom so fast you’d have thought there was a fire. Marco sighed and finished packing up his things, he wanted to talk some more but Jean was out the door before he could ask him if he wanted to hang out, _I guess I’ll just ask him tomorrow_ Marco thought glumly as he walked back to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is best teacher.


	6. Shitty Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!! OTL  
> Writer's block and tumblr are a poisonous combination......That and life stuff mixed in didn't really give me the time to work through the block but I digress U3U  
> Sorry if anyone was waiting for an update @~@" Also that said update is a bit on the short side...  
>  ~~aaand that I kinda made Levi a total dick.....~~

            “Jean!” Marco’s cheery voice called from his usual spot. Jean waved at him as he and Connie walked in. “You’re with Marco?” Connie waved at the freckled boy too “heh nice one man” he nudged Jean in the side with his elbow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Jean caught Connie’s arm as he was starting to walk away, “I already told you I’m not judging ya man, Marco’s hella nice, maybe he’ll rub off on you” he snickered.

“Goddammit Connie! Again with the gay thing” Jean pinched the bridge of his nose, “I already told you I’m not-” and loud voice interrupted him, “Hey Kirschtein, fuck off, you’re in the way!” Jean turned around to see Eren scowling at him. “How about you fuck off, Jaeger” Jean shot back bitterly. “How about you _both_ fuck off?” an irritated voice suggested, Jean looked behind Eren to see Professor Levi looking impatient and utterly pissed off (or was that just his face?). “Well? You just gonna sit there with your thumbs up your asses or are you gonna fucking move?” How can this man be so short yet so intimidating? Jean was the first to move out of the way, quickly followed by Eren who stared at their teacher as he walked by. “Geez, what crawled up his ass and died?” Eren muttered, Levi turned and glared at Eren and Jean, Jean quickly walked to his seat, lest Eren enrage their professor further.  
  
Class was quiet today. It was quiet because anyone with eyes could see that Levi was more pissed than usual. Anyone but Eren. Jean could hear him ranting to his partner about how much Levi needed to get laid so he could stop taking his frustrations out on the class. Not that Jean cared but Eren _really_ needed to shut up, didn’t he know Levi could hear _everything_ he’s saying?!

  
“Taking an interest in my sex life, Jaeger?” Levi had managed to walk from his desk to Eren’s completely unnoticed, “w-what?!” Eren stared at him like he just grew a second head “You wanna know how much ass I get, is that it?” Everyone was staring now and all Eren could manage was incoherent stuttering “n-no sir!” he refused to make eye contact with Levi “aw, don’t be shy now _Eren._ ”

If anyone wasn’t already watching what was happening, they sure as hell were watching now. Jean was pretty sure that was the first time Levi had ever said Eren’s first name and when he looked over at Eren; he looked just as surprised to hear his name come out of the shorter man as everyone else was. “Is that all you gotta say to me? ‘n-no sir’?” he mocked Eren’s stutter and scowled at him “Jesus Christ you look like a little doe about to be ripped apart by a starving wolf” he loomed over Eren, as if assuming the role of the wolf, “how ironic,” he gave him a nasty smirk, “the ‘hunter’ has become the ‘hunted’” he laughed at his own joke only to be interrupted by a firm yet trembling voice.

“Enough!”

 The voice was close by, really close. Jean looked over to his left, Marco?

“Got something to share with the class Bodt?” Levi turned his attention away from Eren but didn’t move. “With all due respect, sir” in any other situation, Jean would have rolled his eyes at his first choice of words, was Marco seriously about to tell off their teacher and still be polite about it?  
“I don’t know what goes on in your life outside the classroom and I’m sorry if you’re having a shitty day but using your status as a teacher to torment and berate students because it might make you feel better is just unprofessional, crude and frankly sir, just a dick move.”

All thoughts of Marco being a total nerd and goody-two-shoes went out that window after that. He had just talked back to the only teacher on campus that had rumors going around that he was part of the mafia. Even if the rumors were just rumors, the man still looked like he could bring someone down without breaking a sweat.

            The class was dead silent. You could cut the tension with a knife as everyone watched Levi blatantly stare at Marco, who had a strong exterior, but Jean could tell from where he sat that the boy was shaking. “Everyone get out, class fucking dismissed, I’m sick of lookin at your ugly mugs.” No one needed to be told twice, Jean was just about to walk out with Marco when Levi spoke up, “Not you Bodt, and Jaeger, you two stay” his voice held less venom in it than before, he sounded more tired than angry. Marco looked back and gave Jean an apologetic look “I’ll wait for you dude” Jean told him, but Marco shook his head “you don’t have to-”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Marco only smiles and nods as he walks back into the classroom.

            Jean all but paces the hallway as he waits for Marco to come out, he tries not to worry but who the hell was he kidding? He was freaking scared for the guy. He understood why Levi had asked Marco to stay but why had Levi asked Eren to stay? Before Jean could wonder any further, the door opened and Marco walked out, looking completely calm and at ease. “Marco! You’re alive!” Jean nearly leapt into his arms but thought against it, he _did_ barely know the guy after all. Instead he settled with giving him a half hug and a shoulder squeeze. “

What happened in there, man? I thought you were dead for sure!” Marco snorted “yeah right, you wouldn’t have waited if you thought I was done for” he playfully elbowed Jean in the side “ah, ya got me” Jean laughed with him “but really, what the hell happened? What’d he want with Jaeger? Did he suspend you?” Jean would have asked more questions but Marco stopped him “that’s just it, nothing happened” Marco waited for Jean to bombard him with more questions but to his surprise he waited for him to continue with his story. “He actually apologized, if you’d believe it” Marco began walking again and Jean ran after him “WHAT?!”

“Yeah, he even agreed with what I said and said I, and I quote, “had big balls for standing up to him” Marco sounded proud of himself and Jean just had to laugh, he was thankful that their teacher hadn’t ripped him to shreds as he was fearing. “What about Jaeger? He didn’t walk out with you, what’d Levi have to say to him?” Marco looked a bit uneasy “He um, he felt really bad Jean” they kept walking as Marco explained “like I said, he totally agreed with what I said, it was a dick move to rip on Eren like that so he apologized to him, he was completely sincere about it too.”

Jean found that a bit hard to believe but Marco had no reason to lie, “But if he apologized in front of you, what more would he have to say to him?” Marco just shrugged and said he wondered the same thing. “You wanna go back and wait for him to come out so we can ask?” he joked, knowing full well that Jean wasn’t _that_ curious “Hell, no” Jean answered flatly “I’d rather be handcuffed to your bed again then talk to freakin Jaeger.” It took Jean a full minute to realize what he had just said and when he had, all he could do was stutter like an idiot to try and cover it up, “I-I mean- you know I j-just meant that-” he cursed himself for not being able to form a coherent sentence.

“Just meant what _Jean_?” Marco smirked, clearly enjoying watching the other boy squirm, “Oh you know what I meant Marco!” Jean was about to stalk off when he realized he didn’t know where he was, well that wasn’t true; he’d been here once before. “Well, thanks for walking me to my room Jean, you’re _such_ a gentleman!” Marco pinched Jean’s cheek as he unlocked the door and Jean swatted his hand. “Yeah, yeah I’m the epitome of the word gentleman” Marco nodded in agreement and just as Jean was about to walk away he stopped him. “You wanna come in for a bit? I’m all by myself right now”

“Sorry dude but, I got shit I gotta get done before the weekend. Homework and weekends do _not_ mix” Marco looked a bit disappointed and Jean was about to offer to hang out later when Marco ducked behind the door out of sight. When he came back Jean was about to make his offer but the words died in his throat when he saw what Marco was holding.

“You _suuuure_ you don’t wanna come inside?” In his hand, Marco held up a pair of handcuffs, and Jean was pretty damn sure it was the same pair from before. “Goddammit Marco! Put those away before someone sees!” Marco laughed “Awe embarrassed Jean? I don’t know why you would be, you _were_ publically talking about what happened after all.”

Jean just stared at Marco, who was giving him a sultry look; a look that, fake or not, had Jean feeling a bit hot under the collar. After what may have been deemed as staring for too long, Jean finally snapped out of it and turned to walk down the hallway but not before flipping Marco off, “Fuck you, Marco!” Jean could hear Marco’s laughter as he walked away and not long after a tell-tale _thump_ that told him Marco had collapsed to the floor laughing.

_Why the hell did he want to be this kid’s friend again?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, I _adore_ teasingMarco ^^


	7. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. I would've made it longer but I felt I waited long enough to post this so I'll just add whatever I was planning in another chapter.  
> I've had a sudden surge of motivation so I'm hoping I can just find the time now.

“Dude, if you like her so much, just ask her out already” Connie, the guy who _totally_ had the hots for his best friend, was trying to give me _dating advice_! “Hi Kettle, I’m pot,” I sarcastically hold out my hand for him to shake “have we met before?” Connie rolled his eyes and swatted my hand away “I-It’s not like that man.” It was my turn to roll my eyes “Okay man, whatever you say” I turned back to my desk and continued going over my notes when my phone buzzed.

  
 **From: Unknown  
** _Hey Jean! You busy this weekend? :)_

**To: Unknown  
** _who the hell are you and how did you get my number??_

_  
_After replying I sat my phone back on the desk, about to go back to reading when the reply came quicker than I had expected.  
 **From: Unknown**  
 _OH GEEZ! I’m sorry, this is Marco. I hope you don’t mind I asked Connie for your number? I should have asked you, I’m sorry :((_

I looked up at where Connie was perched on his bed playing his DS, “You gave Marco my number and didn’t tell me?” He just shrugged “Are you complaining? I thought you guys were cool with each other?” I shook my head and turned back to replying to Marco.

_  
_ **To: Unknown**   
_hey dont sweat it man i would have given you my number anyway._   
_whats this weekend?_

  
While I was waiting for his response I entered Marco’s number into my phone.

  
**From: Freckles**   
_I have a wrestling match this saturday and was wondering if you wanted to come help cheer me on? :D_   
**To: Freckles**   
_i’m free, why not? question tho. am i required to wear a short skirt and wave around pompoms?_

_  
_Another quick reply.

  
**From: Freckles**   
_Requested but not required. ;)_   
_Match is at 6 in the gym. See ya there!_   
_Thanks Jean! :DD_

_  
_I shut my phone and went back to reading, feeling in a much better mood than before.

 

“See ya Mikasa!”   
She’s right there, just do Jean!  
I start to walk toward her but right when I’m about a foot away I chicken out and turn on my heel but stop when I hear her say something.  
“Jean?”  
I reluctantly turn to face her “Y-yeah?”  
“Did you want something?” she asked curiously and my heart was beating so fast I swear it was about to burst out of my chest any second now.

“Uh-Yeah I-um”

 _Take a deep breath, grow some balls and ASK HER KIRSCHTEIN!  
_ I take a deep breath “Mikasa, will you go out with me?” _There, I said it! It’s over! Wait no- shit she still has to answer._ She looked at me for a moment and the smiled “Sure Jean, how’s about Saturday?” I stared at her, _pick up your jaw off the damn floor and say something!_ “Y-Yeah, that’s perfect!” She smiled back “Great, pick me up round 6?” I nodded and watched her leave, waving as she did so.

  
I, Jean Kirschtein,had a date with Mikasa Akerman, the girl I had been crushing on since middle school! A part of me thought I was dreaming but the soccer ball to the face disproved that theory real fast. “How the hell are you on the team if you couldn’t even dodge that?” Of course it was Eren’s ball, but no, I’m not gonna let his stupid face ruin my good mood. “At least I can actually stop the ball. How many did you let pass you last practice?” I ask him innocently and he glares at me. I walk off before we start to really fight.

“Where ya goin Kirschtein? Got a hot date with your boyfriend?” I stop and smirk over my shoulder, “More like a hot date with your sister.”

He kicks the ball at me again but this time I dodge.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this picture kinda gave me the idea for this story, http://25.media.tumblr.com/6bab1794ce6305448baa141e0295ad56/tumblr_mpz0j39SNY1srldvko1_500.png  
> Just thought I'd share. Little heads up, its not very SFW but not rly NSFW...


End file.
